1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blend composition of acrylic and/or methacrylic polymers and a process for producing the blend composition of acrylic and/or methacrylic polymers, and more particularly to a blend composition of acrylic and/or methacrylic polymers having an excellent mechanical properties and low temperature characteristics, and a process for producing the blend composition by co-precipitation of at least two kind of latices containing acrylic and/or methacrylic polymers. The present invention also relates to a blend composition of polymers, having an excellent antiabrasion properties, which can be suitably used for sealing materials.
2. Related Arts
An acrylic type polymer is superior in heat-resistant and oil-proof properties, however, inferior in mechanical characteristic properties particularly of tear strength and toughness (energy at tensile) resulting in limited use. Improvements of the mechanical characteristics of an acrylic type polymer have been attempted by selecting a curatives and an additives (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 1988-218752, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 1992-216852, and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 1993-214196, etc.). However, mechanical characteristics of acrylic type polymers which is comparable to those of other rubber materials has not yet been currently accomplished so far.
Blending acrylic type polymers with such polymers as NBR or hydrogenated NBR has been so far tried to improve its mechanical properties of the acrylic type polymers. However, blending with different materials causes not only problem arised from wetting (or affinity) at interface between acrylic type polymer and other materials resulting in technically difficult in dispersion, but also new problems such as deterioration in heat resistance and properties in a low temperature and cost rise. In addition, conventional blending of acrylic polymer with a resin causes problems of not only dispersion, but also decrease in compression set characteristics that is an important characteristics of rubber materials.